<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I WANNA CHANGE by Kcsr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938764">I WANNA CHANGE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcsr/pseuds/Kcsr'>Kcsr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Crows - 高橋ヒロシ | Takahashi Hiroshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Drama &amp; Romance, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Romance, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teenagers, Yankees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Magyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcsr/pseuds/Kcsr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sziasztok!<br/>Végre elolvastam a teljes Crows mangát, tehát úgy gondoltam megírom ezt a storyt, megérdemlik a fiúk, hogy törődjenek velük. Röviden, tömören egy kis pornónézős aranyos kis szösszenet.<br/>Jó szórakozást kívánok mindenkinek hozzá!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bouya Harumichi/Yasuda Yasuo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I WANNA CHANGE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Szinte már nevetséges mennyire védik a hasonló helyeket. Mondjuk a rongálással  nem nagyon törődnek, legalábbis kívülről.<br/>
Belépve műanyag és tinta keverékének szaga csapja meg a szőke fiú orrát, amire akaratlanul is egy fintorral válaszol.<br/>
Bár Harumichi legerősebb tehetsége mindig is a figyelemfelkeltés volt, most sokkal inkább tanácsos ezzel szembe menve cselekedni.<br/>
Az üzlet hosszú. Legalább egy km-nek érződik, míg odaér ahhoz a bizonyos függönyös részleghez.<br/>
Egy apró, mély sóhajt követve kitárult a függöny ezzel a földi mennyországra nyitva kaput.<br/>
A választék hihetetlenül nagy és arcpirító egyben. A pontszerű szembogár folyamatosan mozgásban maradt miközben a lépések céltudatosak.<br/>
A borító homályos volt a leírás mégis meggyőző. Most pedig a nehezebb része következik.<br/>
Az eladó elégedett mosolyt villantott a kölcsönzés tárgyát látva.<br/>
A fiatalabb fiú szerinte megvető arckifejezéssel vette elő az eredeti összeg közel kétszeresét és az asztalra csapta.<br/>
Az ezután következő pár másodpercnyi csönd szinte félelmetes volt...majd egy érdes, beteges hang állította helyre  légkört:<br/>
- Köszönjük, hogy minket választott!<br/>
A Yankee meglepetten ragadta meg a tárgyat és viharzott ki egy alig halható, viszlát kíséretében.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
A zaj felerősödik mégis felülkerekedik egy ismerős hang.<br/>
- Yasu. Yasu. Hé hé Yasu!<br/>
A félkörszerű szemöldökök frusztráltan emelkednek fel.<br/>
- Már az első alakalommal is tökéletes hallottalak Harumichi-kun.<br/>
A szélesebb és nagyobb test érezhetően nehézkedik a kissebbre egy kínosan szoros átkarolás keretében.<br/>
- Yasuuuu....- a név kitartásának mértéke gyanús volt.<br/>
- Még is mi az?<br/>
A szőke fiú arcán hihetetlenül sunyi és széles mosoly jelent meg, majd a jólismert piros dzseki rejtett zsebéből előkerült egy eltéveszthetetlen tárgy.<br/>
A látvány meglepő és zavarba ejtő volt.<br/>
- Harumichi-kuuunnn?? - a sipító hangot egy nagy tenyér fojtotta el.<br/>
- Ne üvöltözz, te bolond még a végén észreveszik!<br/>
A meglepődött tekintet most sokkal inkább értetlennek és feszülnek tűnt.<br/>
- Mégis honnan szerezted?<br/>
- Kölcsönöztem idióta mégis honnan?<br/>
- És mit akarsz vele kezdeni?<br/>
A magasabb fiú szemöldökei összehúzódtak.<br/>
- Szerintem ez több mint egyértelmű.<br/>
- És ezt miért kellett feltétlenül tudatnod velem?<br/>
- Te tényleg ilyen fogyatékos vagy?<br/>
A válasz csupán egy megvető pillantásban nyilvánult meg.<br/>
- Természetesen azért, hogy együtt nézzük meg!<br/>
A göndör fiú sarkon fordult miközben arckifejezése semmit sem változott.<br/>
A meglehetősen hosszú kar könnyen ragadta meg a fekete egyenruha gallérját ezzel visszarántva az eddig haladásban lévő testet.<br/>
- Eressz el!! Nem megyek bele a gyanús ötleteidbe!<br/>
- Hé ez nem...figyelj és legyél őszinte!<br/>
- ...<br/>
- Mikor láttál utoljára nőt az anyádon és a húgodon kívül?<br/>
Yasu hangja suttogásszerűvé vált<br/>
- 16 napja 2 órája és 13 perce.<br/>
- És ki volt az?<br/>
- Az ápolónő a balesetiből.<br/>
Harumichi szomorúan sóhajtott együtt érezve barátjával.<br/>
- Tudom...nekem is ő volt az utolsó.<br/>
- Basszus...<br/>
- Érted mit akarok mondani?<br/>
.<br/>
Mély levegő<br/>
.<br/>
- ...Hol akarod nézni?<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
A lakás zsúfolt volt, de legalább félreeső.<br/>
Mégis ami igazán meglepő az a rendetlenség hiánya. Nincs teljes tisztaság, de meglátszik hogy nemrég takarítottak itt. A gondolatra kisebb mosoly jelent meg.<br/>
- Mindjárt hozom, a kaját addig ülj le.<br/>
Ez a viselkedés egyáltalán nem jellemző Harumichire, bár a vendéglátás az vendéglátás akármilyen zűrös is az illető.<br/>
A " Kaja " Kifejezés nem igazán helytálló egy karton sör és 4 csomag chips esetében, de most nem is ez a lényeg.<br/>
Az alacsonyabb fiú nem igazán illetődött meg, gondolta, hogy ilyesmire számíthat és bár meglepő, kivételesen jól bírja az alkoholt. Tehát...nincs miért aggódni.<br/>
A televízió fehér fénye árasztotta el a már sötét szobát. A szőke fiú súlya egyértelműen érződött főleg a helyfoglalás lendületének köszönhetően is.<br/>
Yasuda reflexei a mindennapok atrocitásainak köszönhetően fejlettek voltak tehát könnyedén kapaszkodott bele a karfába.<br/>
A zene kivételesen hangos volt. Valószínűleg a figyelemfelkeltés érdekében, bár nem igazán volt szükség rá.<br/>
Lágy szisszenéssel kinyílt az első doboz...az íz értelmetlenül keserű..szinte ihatatlan de van egy bizonyos hangulata ebben a helyzetben.<br/>
A lány arca aranyos volt és gyönyörű.<br/>
Haja meglepő, de természetes szőke. Talán Német esetleg svéd lehet. Öltözéke éppen annyit mutatott amennyi elég az érdeklődés felkeltésére, de még viselhető utcán. Egy lágyan kigombolt ing egy, szép félhosszú, szűk szoknya és elképesztően vonzó hosszú lábak. A hölgy kecsesen vette az utat egy hatalmas francia ágy felé, lépteit magas sarkújának kopogása követte. A kamera lassan közelített a most már keresztbe tett lábakkal ülő nőre aki higgadtan és gyakorlatiasan kezdte kigombolni szoros ingét.<br/>
A szobában csak a televízió szólt, és egy megjegyzés sem hangzott el egyik féltől sem.<br/>
A második doboz is kinyílt...íze már egészen megszokható.<br/>
Hatalmas mellei voltak.<br/>
Sokkal nagyobbak, mint bármelyik általuk eddig látott lányénak. Az alsónemű csont fehér valamint tetején csipkés volt, középen egy kicsike megegyező színű masnival díszítve. Ez érettséget sugárzott, ugyanakkor megmaradt egy bizonyos gyermekiesség benne.<br/>
- Uhh öcsém...- szólal meg végül a szőke fiú szinte ártatlanul amire Yasu kénytelenül is elmosolyodott.<br/>
Rövid, de kifejező két szó volt ez.<br/>
A  kissé kényelmetlennek tűnő, de tagadhatatlanul vonzó cipő után a   szoknya következett.<br/>
A két fehérnemű tökéletesen illett egymáshoz persze ez elvárható mégis elegáns volt az összkép.<br/>
Megfordulva végre tökéletesen látszódhatott a bugyi fazonja. A tangák erényei közé tartozik, hogy rendkívül esztétikus és sokat mutat kiemelten egy ilyen gyönyörű asszonyon.<br/>
A nő kezei a melltartó kapcsáért nyúltak szétválasztva azt. A fehér ruhadarab a padlón végezte miközben a hölgy felfeküdt az ágyra, immár véglegesen is megmutatva felfedett testrészeit. Gyönyörű arányok és kellemes sápadt rendkívül puhának tűnő bőr. Szinte hibátlan. Létezhet ilyen egyáltalán? Vagy csak nincsen mihez viszonyítani a látványt?<br/>
Mindenesetre érezhető volt hőmérséklet emelkedése, valamint az eddig szabályos lélegzetvételek felgyorsultak majd egyre mélyebbé váltak. A tekintetek hirtelen találkoztak, de erről nem beszélve kínosan kinyílt a harmadik doboz.<br/>
A hölgy most egy félreismerhetetlen tárgyat vett elő<br/>
Az üveg sima és hosszú valamint szilárd, lapos talapzattal rendelkezik. Nem igazán tűnt megfelelőnek, főleg nem egy olyan törékenynek látszó nőnek, mint ő.<br/>
A szőke szépség angyali nyögései szinte zenének hallatszottak.<br/>
Ujjai vékonyak és kecsesek. Mozdulatai pedig gyanúsan céltudatosak voltak gyámoltalan remegése, hangocskái ellenére. A színésznő ajkait bordó rúzs színezte, ami kiemelte azoknak teltségét és ez elképesztően kívánatossá tette azokat.<br/>
A képernyő egy pillanatra elmosódni látszott, de egy kis koncentráció után minden újra normálissá vált.<br/>
Az ujjak furcsa és látványos mozdulatokat hajtottak végre, és bár a lényeg sajnos nem látszódhatott, mégis egyértelmű volt mi is történik éppen. Az előkészítést követően a használati tárgy is betölthette elrendelt funkcióját. Az apró hangokat pontos és kimért, szinte éles sikolyszerű nyögések váltották fel. A tempó hirtelen gyorsult közben mégis esztétikus maradt a látvány.<br/>
- Basszus...hogy csinálja ezt?<br/>
Hangzott el a kérdés újra Harumichi részéről, de a válasz nem érkezett.<br/>
Ilyenkor értelmet nyer a bő fazonú nadrág...a kisebb fiú mozgolódott. Egyértelműen kínosan érezte magát saját reakciója miatt.<br/>
A helyzet puszta léte, szinte túlságosan is zavarba ejtő volt ahhoz, hogy megszakítás nélkül lehessen végignézni.<br/>
Az apró szembogár hol a televíziót, hol a szobakülönböző részeit fürkészte, néha pedig tehetetlenül figyelte meg barátját. Persze szigorúan csak pár másodpercig. Azonban ez a kis idő, bőven elégnek bizonyult egy igen érdekes látvány megtapasztalásához:</p><p> </p><p>A szőke fürtök szinte egészében verték vissza a kijelző által kibocsátott fényt ezzel a ragyogás hatását keltve, és ez furcsán illeszkedett a szintén feltűnően vibráló vörös archoz, ami bármilyen meglepő is, kissé talán ellentmondásossága okán, de aranyos volt.<br/>
Bouya kényelmetlenül igazgatta nadrágját miközben egy pillanatra sem nézett félre.<br/>
Visszanézve a szereplők száma megduplázódni látszott. A férfi magas és viszonylag tömör testalkatú volt, de nem úgy, mint a susuran diákjai, sőt inkább hasonlított Yasudára bár az arcát nem lehetett látni félhosszú fekete hajától. Ez valamiféle büszkeséggel töltötte az alacsony fiút és további koncentrálásra ösztönözte őt.<br/>
Ez túl sok. Kibírhatatlan.<br/>
Ez nincs rendben...valami gond van. Bouya nem tudta összeszedni gondolatait. Egyszerűen igazgató volt elképzelni egy lányt Yasuval. Kicsit mintha helyreállna a világ rendje. Megszámlálni sem lehet, hogy  barátja mennyi időt pazarolt el az utána való rohangálással, a neki való főzéssel, és azzal a sok aggodalmaskodással. Ez bűntudatot keltő.<br/>
Soha nem kapta meg a neki járó tiszteletet akármennyire is próbálkozott és ez helytelen. De végül, ezt a felvételt látva a  boldogság túlcsordulni látszott Harumichiben. Az érintéshiány lassan fájdalommá alakult. A fennálló érzés elnyomásának legcélravezetőbb módja a még nagyobb fájdalomokozás. Az erős kar csöndben emelkedett fel és pár pillanat  múltán éles fogak fúródtak a puha bőrbe.<br/>
Ismétlődő kissé éhes pillantást meglepettség váltotta fel.<br/>
- H..Harumichi-kunn???- szólalt meg egy éles mégis aggódó hang.<br/>
A reakcióidő példátlan volt.<br/>
- Köpd, ki de nagyon gyorsan!<br/>
A vékony ujjacskák megragadták a megsebzett testrészt, ami hatására azonnal abbamaradt a kártékony tevékenység.<br/>
A  szabad kéz könnyeden kapcsolta ki a felvételt a távkapcsolóval.<br/>
- Barom! Vérzel!<br/>
A magas fiú kerülve a bosszús tekintet próbált a fehér falakra koncentrálni, de szinte lehetetlen volt főleg a rendkívüli közelség miatt.<br/>
- El ne mozdulj innen!<br/>
Yasuda ingerülten kelt fel az ülőalkalmatosságról, majd ismerős csomagot húzott elő iskolatáskájából.<br/>
A kanapén újra két ember ült.<br/>
- Add ide a kezed...kérlek<br/>
Az előbb még feldúlt hang most sokkal halkabb és gyengédebb.<br/>
A kérés azonnal teljesült, bármiféle késleltetés nélkül.<br/>
A barna folyadék szaga, állaga és az a különös égető érzés, amit mindig előidéz annyira ismerős és szokványos volt... mind a ketten ismerték...Mégis mindig különleges...<br/>
A csípő érzést ellensúlyozandó kellemes, hűsítő fuvallat érte a kitett felületet, ami egyszerűen csak megnyugtató volt. Yasu ajkai o alakot fel vélve juttatták el a hideg levegőt a fájó harapásnyomhoz...azok az ajkak kivételesen puhának és kellemesnek tűntek abban a helyzetben. Vajon csókolózott már?...valószínűleg nem...Ha megtenném, helyes lenne, vagy sokkal inkább visszataszító?..Meg tudna bocsátani? A gondolatok száguldoznak, de megoldás nincs. Egy gondosan megfelelő méretűre vágott, fehér felületű kötszer érintette az említett bőrfelület majd szélei ráragadtak a körülötte lévő területre.<br/>
A kecses kezek érintései elmúltak...most újból csomag visszapakolására koncentrált.<br/>
Visszatérve a kínos csend kialakulni látszott.<br/>
- Sajnálom...- hangzott el végül az első mondat az eddig néma fiútól.<br/>
- Tényleg semmi. Biztosan volt rá okod. Csak hirtelen úgy megijesztettél és-<br/>
a mondat befejezetlen maradt.<br/>
Az ajkak puhábbak az elképzeltnél az íz pedig bár keserű idővel mégis édesebbé válik. Tapasztalat híján a mozdulatok ösztönösek. Kellemes és kényelmesnek tűnik bármilyen hirtelen is a cselekvés. A kesernyés nyár könnyen kavarog. Már nem is igazán lehet tudni melyik testrész kié csak azt, hogy nagyon jó érzés. Olyan kényelmes lenne, ha ez örökké tarthatna. Ha nem kéne számolni az eztkövető következményekkel.<br/>
De amikor nincs több oxigén nincs mit tenni. A lélegzetvételek gyorsak és felületesek emiatt akadoznak a szavak.<br/>
- Sajnálom...sajnálom...sajnálom-,<br/>
Közelről tökéletesen látszódik az írisz kékjét elöntő nedvesség.<br/>
A szavak változatlanok azonban halkulnak és gyengülnek.<br/>
A kecses kezek fájóan hiányzó érintései visszatértek. A szőke fürtök a megszokottól eltérően, selymesek voltak. Őszintén szólva jobban nézett ki így...minden nap jobban indul, ha így jön iskolába. Most is csak úgy ragyog. Sebezhető, de valahogy szép. Igen. Szép volt ez tökéletes szó rá.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>